random School
by KookyKattie
Summary: this story is about serious people going to a schoo; where they are taugh how to channel the random power
1. The Bright Lights

**I do not own Harry Potter, the Inheritance series, or WereCatsRule**

" I need to study for the O.W.L.S." announced Hermione.

" When are you not studying,Hermione?" said Ron

" Ron give her some clack, we should be studying to." said Harry.

" Yeah yeah I know."said Ron.

"Are you coming?" asked Hermione.

" No" said Ron.

Hermione was about to give a big lecture to Ron when a bright green light flashed and they had no idea what was going on.

* * *

" You can change your true name if you really want to." said Eragon.

" Not possible." ,said Murtagh

"Ya huh"

" Nuh uh"

"yah.....

He was interrupted by a bright blue light which left them having no idea what was going on.

* * *

" Well the the light portal has probably already taken the students to there dorms and they are probably scared out of there minds we should go and tell them what is going on." said Kattie

"Yeah we should, do you think that Saphira and Thorn are there because we should teach them the randomness to but how?" asked WereCat.

"hmm... I don't know but we should take Anaitis and Appollo just in case." proclaimed Kattie.

And they rode of to the dorms to find eight very confused students.

**I will not write more chapter if I do not get at least five so spread the word it will be a very funny story . Plus I know it is short but this is only the prologue. So please review and tell me what you think, **

**~ KookyKattie**


	2. Chapter 2 weird introduction to a new sc

**Kattie: **Because I just haven't thought of anything for you yet…also you've never ever said the disclaimer.

**GreenBay:** if I say it will I get to be in this story?

**Kattie: **Maybe….

**GreenBay: **O yay! KookyKattie does not own anything.

**Kattie: ** You know I never said yes.

* * *

"Um... where are we?" asked Ron nervously.

"For once I absolutely have no idea!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Murtaugh.

"Who are you and why do you want to know?" asked harry nervously because there was a big red dragon sitting next to him that looked trained.

There was a bright light and suddenly two strangers appeared from nowhere.

"Ahh! "Screamed Galabatorix as he jumped right into one of the other strangers that had just appeared.

"Get the heck out of my arms galby!" yelled Kattie.

"That supposed to save you glaby!" shouted Werecat.

"What she means id is she really one to run to when you're scared." Proclaimed the stranger know as Nemesis.

"Okay I want answers and I want them now!" shouted Eragon.

"Man… he is really serious I am glad you came up with this school Kattie." Whispered the other Stanger known as Wolf.

"Actually I got my inspiration from the random order where I am a randawan in training but I bet am more random than these weirodos."Replied Kattie.

"_who you calling weirdos you are the ones that pop from one place to place using some strange light thing!" said Shu'rukan._

"Wait how did we even get here Shru'rukan." Galbatoix asked.

"Okay lets stop there, we are here to be your teachers that teach you the way of using the randomness to fight whatever we want., just so you know your powers will be just as usless to a fellow random as it would be to fight off another magician."*drops Galbatorix to ground* "Why was I still holding you anyway,o well it doesn't even matter." Said Kattie trying to cram as much information as possible into one sentence but needing to take a breath stopped." Now everone go to your dorms ." she ordered to the newly imported students.

"why should we I mean you practicly kidnapped us and now expect us to go to school!" yelled Galbatorix.

*Shapeshifts into a lagre emerald green dragon and throws galbatorix inro a giant pool of blended brussel sprouts*

"_You know I could of did that?" _ Anaitis told Kattie.

"yeah but it is more fun when you get to torture people yourself." Repied Kattie.

**Hope you liked it I was wanting more reviews before I posted this but o well just have to make do with what I got so enjoy and any ideas feel free to share. Thanks.**

**~KookyKattie**


	3. First ticket out the door

**Kattie: ** Hmm…. Who to ask to do the disclaimer… ah ha Apollo! O Apollo Where are you?

**Apollo: **_What do you want this time?_

**Kattie: ** Well… say the disclaimer now!

**Apollo: **_Why me?_

**Kattie: ** Because I said so now do it.

**Apollo: **_give me one go…_

**Kattie: ***turns into a giant T-rex * grr….*pulls out green lightsaber*.

**Apollo: ***gulp* _KookyKattie doesn't own anything besides herself and her dragon and her ideas._

* * *

Kattie was sneaking through the kitchen trying to get some pizza pie from WereCat's never ending supply bag that she kept in the kitchen.

"_What are you doing up this late"_ asked Anaitis questionably.

"_Not trying to sneak into WereCat's never ending supply bag to get some pizza pie… tehehehe" _she replied suspiciously.

"_Well if you where I would ask you to bring me some twizzlers but since you're not I will just be sitting up here guarding the main gate hungrily_" she said sarcastically.

"All_ right fine you big lump of scales I will bring you some twizzlers." _She said silently in their head.

"_I thought you said you weren't trying to sneak into WereCat's never ending supply bag." _She told her smartly.

As Kattie snuck through the kitchen of the giant castle she heard footsteps so little they sounded of a cat's. Kattie quickly changed into a small mouse and hid under one of the nearest cabinets.

"Oh where did that rotten pink lover hide that never ending supply bag?" she murmured to herself quietly.

Kattie recognized the cat voice immediately. It was her friend and also her co-worker. They were both random teachers along with their masters. She scurried down the hallway and turned back to her normal self. She walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. She pretended she heard a noise.

"Hello, WereCat I didn't see you in your dorm and it is time to wake the students for their first lesson?"She hollered.

"Aw… I was trying to find some pie." She whined.

"Don't we all want pie now lets go." She demanded.

"okay" she replied sadly.

* * *

It was all quite when all the so called students woke from a sudden loudness in each of their ears.

"For Pete's sake what are you two doing?" asked Eragon filled with anger.

"Oh don't give me no mouth just get dressed and come down to the auditorium, and that means everyone. Am I understood." She asked sternly.

"Yes" everyone groaned but Galbatorix said nothing until…

"Why do I have to go to school if you just let me go home I will show mercy." He said highly doubting himself.

"Hmm… what do you think Kattie I think he should stay?" she asked her friend.

"I agree the only reason I brought him here was for torture anyway. So everyone get dressed and head down to the auditorium." I told them once more then puffed me and WereCat out of there.

"Man there crazy." Galbatorix told Murtaugh.

Kattie puffed back and said "I heard that" then puffed off when his hair was suddenly turned pink.

* * *

When all where in the auditorium kattie said" We are gathered here today to make very serious people turn random."

"I like mashed potatoes "WereCat yelled.

"See follow her example try it." She demanded.

"This is absolutely outrageous" yelled Hermione.

"There there Hermione don't be a sour grape" kattie said meaningfully.

" Um…speaking of barbeque sauce, I like mountain lions." Said Murtaugh.

"Very good Murt that was random." Said kattie happily.

"Why don't you say one?" asked Harry.

"Fine, in a stop light, green means go and yellow means yield. In a banana, green means hold on, yellow means go ahead, and red means where in the world did you get that banana, are you happy now?" she said randomly.

"Yes" harry grumbled.

"Why don't you give it a go Hermione?"

"Fine...I might get out of it quicker…The purple dove flies at noon." She grumbled.

"Ok every one as a ticket into your dorms you have to say some random word to get your passwords" Kattie told them all.

* * *

"Moo!" shouted Ron.

"That sounds good to me what about you Kattie?" WereCat asked.

"Hm...I suppose, here's your password." She replied.

"Pens." Said Hermione.

"Not the best but Okay here is yours." Kattie told her.

"Mustard." Harry told Kattie while walking out the door but then remember and stopped for his password.

"Random… but not the funniest." She handed him his password.

"Roses" Galbatorix told her frowning.

"Figures that you would say a flower… you're to predictable... no password for you" she told him while smirking.

Galbatorix was about to yell when Murtaugh pushed him out of the way and you heard a person falling down the stairs and go through a door where the earthlings kept fluffy. You could hear the faint sound of Galbatorix screaming when murtaugh impatiently said "dictionary".

"Hm... I don't like reference books but that was random here you go" she handed him his paper he opened it them began chasing Harry all around the castle.

"What did you do" Groaned WereCat.

"Oh I just told him I was harry that stole thorn a long time ago." She said with an extremely wide smile on her face.

"What about the dragons?" asked WereCat.

"Didn't Apollo tell you they are taking them out." she told her forgetful friend

"Oh I forgot..." she replied as if she didn't really forget.

Just then a bright light showed up and another female earthling was in the castle of Hogwarts.

"What! Why are you here GreenBay?" WereCat asked anxiously.

"I just want to be a student, can Oh can I can I can I please." The figure known as greenbay begged pleadingly.

"hm… you have to ask your sister if she will teach you while you're here." Kattie told the little randomling.

But before she could ask WereCat puffed away and GreenBay followed.

"Man I am alone... hm… I am of to see the kitchen the wonderful kitchen with food.

**Hope you liked it wasn't the best but I will explain more with the dragons later. Please spread the word because I would like to spread the joy. ~KookyKattie**


End file.
